Terremoto Emocional
by Reira Suzuki
Summary: Yumi se ve envuelta en algo tan peligroso como desconocido. Los chicos no saben donde está, pero saben que algo le ha ocurrido. ¿Cómo conseguirán encontrarla? ¿Cómo actuará Ulrich al sentir que la está perdiendo? Esta es una historia basada en la temporada 4 (a excepción de William, que no aparece). He intentado que parezca un capítulo más de la serie. UlrichxYumi. One Shot Extra.
1. Terremoto Emocional

**Nota:**

Antes de empezar quisiera aclarar algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta antes. En la parte del sector 5 nombré a los gusanos como tarántulas, confundí los dos monstruos sin querer, puesto que hace un tiempo que vi la serie. Ya he arreglado el fallo, pero por si alguien ha leído el fanfic antes y se ha confundido, quería aclararlo. El fallo ha sido encontrado gracias a un usuario de Wattpad que amablemente se ha tomado la molestia en comentarlo ^^

He escrito este fanfic en cuatro días, pero luego he estado releyéndolo, revisándolo y modificándolo durante meses siempre que he tenido un rato. Cada vez que lo releía había cosas que podía mejorar, pero después de tanto tiempo he decidido que esta sería la última, para poder subirlo de una vez por todas. Espero que si lo leéis os guste. He intentado escribirlo de la mejor manera que he podido, intentando que pareciera un capítulo más de la serie, y aunque yo me la he visto en catalán y no en castellano, espero que no haya gran diferencia en la forma que he hecho que se expresen los personajes, sus palabras y frases, etc. Está inspirado en la cuarta temporada (o podríamos decir que entre la tercera y cuarta), entre otras cosas porque Aelita ya tiene sus alas, pero a pesar de eso he obviado la presencia de William en él. Tenía una idea muy fija de como hacer el fanfic y su historia, y William no formaba parte de ella.

Dicho esto, espero que lo disfrutéis :D

* * *

 **TERREMOTO EMOCIONAL**

Como cada mañana, el despertador de Yumi sonó una hora y media antes de que las clases empezaran. Se levantó algo aturdida del futón, era la primera vez que despertaba tan cansada; ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había acostado, ni lo que había estado haciendo antes de eso. Teniendo en cuenta que aún estaba medio dormida, hizo caso omiso a ello y se dirigió hacia la ducha pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer a lo largo del día, sin contar con los posibles e inesperados ataques de XANA. Al terminar de vestirse avanzó hacia su habitación para prepararse y bajar a desayunar con su familia, que a esas horas ya estaría despierta. Sin embargo, al llegar al piso inferior no vio el desayuno preparado, tampoco a sus padres o a su hermano; lo único que había era un sospechoso silencio. Muy extrañada pero aún serena, decidió buscar por todos los rincones de la casa: primero se dirigió hacia la habitación de sus padres, la cual estaba totalmente vacía; luego fue a la de su hermano encontrándose de nuevo con una inquietante tranquilidad. Después de mirar el resto de las habitaciones supo que la única persona que había en la casa era ella misma. Ese fue el momento en que empezó a preocuparse de verdad. Pensando que podía tratarse de un ataque de XANA no lo dudó un segundo, cogió el móvil y empezó a marcar número por número, pero en cada intento comunicaba. No había señal. Ahora tenía claro que se trataba de un nuevo ataque. Salió corriendo hacia la escuela para encontrarse con los demás, las calles estaban desiertas, todo el mundo había desaparecido. Esto realmente ponía de los nervios a Yumi.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontró con el mismo panorama, todo solitario y en silencio. En el fondo tenía miedo. ¿Y si sus amigos también habían desaparecido?, ¿y si estaba sola en aquél mundo creado por XANA en el que creía poder estar?, o aún peor… ¿y si ella estaba en el mundo real y XANA los había hecho desaparecer a todos de verdad? Tantas dudas y ninguna respuesta. Corrió hacia la habitación de Aelita, pero tal y como ya sospechaba, no había rastro de ella. Entonces se apresuró hacia la habitación de Odd y Ulrich encontrándose sola nuevamente. Por último, hizo un spring hacia la habitación de Jeremie, la cual no era diferente al resto excepto por un detalle: el ordenador portátil de Jeremie no estaba. Con un atisbo de esperanza se dirigió ansiosa hacia la fábrica, su última opción, esperando encontrarse allí con los demás. Al llegar entró al ascensor para luego descender en él hacia la sala del superordenador, sin embargo también la encontró completamente solitaria. Sintió un gran vacío en su interior. Si no estaban en la fábrica tratando de combatir el ataque de XANA, ¿dónde estaban? Tratando de mantener la calma a pesar de lo difícil que se le hacía, se acercó al superordenador para confirmar si alguien había sido virtualizado, y para comprobar si había algo extraño a pesar de no entender sobre estas cosas más allá de lo relativamente poco que Jeremie les había enseñado. Todo parecía normal, no había señales de un ataque de XANA, ninguna torre activada, y nadie había sido virtualizado en Lyoko. Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando? Empezaba a ser consciente de que estaba completamente sola en algún lugar perdido, pero a pesar de estar asustada debía mantener la esperanza de que la encontrarían. Estaba atrapada y sólo ellos la podían ayudar.

...

 **~~~ ººº ~~~**

...

 **Unas horas antes…**

Aelita se encontraba en la habitación de Jeremie junto a él haciendo cálculos para mejorar el programa del Skid, tratando de hacerlo más resistente contra los monstruos de XANA dentro del mar virtual.

-Deberíamos ir a comer, Jeremie.- Propuso Aelita mientras apagaba su ordenador y se levantaba de la cama. –Llevamos muchas horas con esto y debemos mantener las energías.-

-Tienes razón. Ves tirando, yo acabo esto y ahora voy.- Respondió mientras seguía concentrado.

Aelita salió de la habitación sin insistir y se dirigió hacia el comedor. En él ya estaban Odd y Ulrich sentados en una mesa a punto de dar el primer bocado. Cuando acabó de llenar su bandeja de comida se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó frente a Ulrich.

-Hola chicos.- Musitó suspirando.

-Hola, ¿por qué pareces desanimada?- Le preguntó Ulrich mientras seguía comiendo.

-Apuesto a que Jeremie la ha vuelto a fastidiar.- Bromeó Odd riendo, como siempre con comentarios fuera de lugar.

-No, es que estoy bastante cansada… Hemos estado mejorando el programa del Skid desde ayer por la noche y apenas he podido dormir.- Con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, empezó a menear la comida con el tenedor.

-Deberíais tomarlo con más calma Aelita, esto no es bueno para vosotros ni para el grupo.- Opinó Odd con la boca llena, a punto de terminar su comida.

-Lo sé, pero cuesta mucho convencer a Jeremie de eso, y debo ayudarle. Además, cuanto antes esté hecho el programa, antes terminaremos con todo esto siendo más fuertes contra XANA. Ya sabéis lo importante que es eso.- Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Sí…- Se escuchó al unísono por parte de los chicos, sin más comentarios al respecto.

-Hola chicos.- Jeremie había aparecido, sentándose al lado de Aelita.

-Hola Einstein, ¿ya te has despegado del ordenador?- Dijo Odd algo burlón.

-Sí, y ya tengo terminada la parte que estaba haciendo, pero al programa aún le queda un poco para ter…- Siendo interrumpido antes de terminar la frase, el portátil de Jeremie empezó a emitir una alarma.

Jeremie se apresuró para abrirlo y vio la alerta junto a una torre iluminada por un aura roja, había sido activada.

-Chicos, tenemos que ir a la fábrica ya, XANA ataca.- Dicho esto todos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el bosque.

De camino casualmente se encontraron a Jim, quien les llamó la atención.

-¡Chicos! ¿A dónde vais con tanta prisa?- Los miró sospechosamente.

-Esto… vamos… ¡vamos a hacer footing!- Excusó Odd rápidamente. –Después de comer es bueno correr para bajar las calorías.- Le dijo mientras reía y seguía a los demás que ya habían huido.

-¡Odd!- Gritó Jim, pero ya se había ido. –Cuanta vitalidad tienen los chicos de hoy en día. Si tan sólo se tomaran mis clases de educación física con el mismo entusiasmo…- Y sin más dilación volvió a tomar su rumbo.

Mientras tanto los chicos se dirigían hacia la fábrica, y a su vez Jeremie, sin dejar de correr, llamó a Yumi.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy.- Contestó ella. Se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y salió de casa excusándose rápidamente con sus padres por su repentina marcha.

Ya en la fábrica, Jeremie fue directo hacia el superordenador mientras los demás se dirigían a los escáneres.

-La torre está activada en el sector del desierto.- Informó Jeremie mientras empezaba el proceso de virtualización:

...

 _"_ _Transfiriendo Aelita._

 _Transfiriendo Odd._

 _Transfiriendo Ulrich._

ººº

 _Escaneando Odd._

 _Escaneando Ulrich._

 _Escaneando Aelita._

ººº

 _¡Virtualización!"_

 _..._

-Ya estamos en Lyoko, Jeremie.- Informó Aelita.

-Parece que todo está muy tranquilo.- Comentó Odd observando a su alrededor.

-Eso es extraño. Tenéis que dirigiros hacia el noreste, allí está la torre activada.- Dijo mientras virtualizaba los vehículos. –Os he virtualizado la tabla y la moto.-

-Gracias Jeremie.- Odd no dudó un segundo en subir a la tabla emprendiendo el rumbo hacia la torre.

-¿Y Yumi? ¿Todavía no ha llegado?- Preguntó Ulrich mientras subía a la moto.

-La estoy llamando de nuevo.- Comentó con el número ya marcado.

Aelita a su vez pasó su mano sobre la pulsera de su brazo derecho para activar las alas de su traje y seguir el camino.

-¿Yumi?, ¿dónde estás?- Preguntó Jeremie una vez que el teléfono fue descolgado.

-Lo siento Jeremie, ya casi llego, estoy en el ascensor.- Dijo jadeando por las prisas.

-Ves directamente a los escáneres, te virtualizaré junto al aerodeslizador en el sector del desierto.- Y sin más dilación, empezó a virtualizar el vehículo de Yumi.

-Jeremie, ya estoy en el escáner.- Informó mientras la puerta del mismo se cerraba.

-Muy bien. Una vez en Lyoko dirígete rápidamente hacia donde están los demás, al noreste.- Dicho esto empezó el proceso de virtualización:

...

 _"_ _Transfiriendo Yumi._

 _Escaneando Yumi._

 _¡Virtualización!"_

 _..._

-Ya estoy Jeremie, voy para allá.- Informó una vez en Lyoko.

\- Date prisa, parece que se acercan cinco monstruos.-

Mientras Yumi se dirigía hacia el lugar, los chicos, que ya habían oído a Jeremie, se pusieron en alerta.

Odd en su tabla empezó a disparar sus flechas láser contra las tres cucarachas, que a su vez le disparaban a él.

-¡Odd, ten cuidado! Has perdido cuarenta puntos de vida.-

-No es tan fácil Jeremie. De todas formas me los voy a cargar a todos.- Sonrió mientras surcaba por el aire destruyendo a dos de las tres cucarachas.

A su vez Ulrich protegía a Aelita con sus sables, luchando y desviando los disparos de los dos bloques que les acechaban. Mientras tanto una bola de energía de Aelita destruyó a uno de ellos, y a su vez la cucaracha que quedaba aprovechó para desvirtualizar a Odd.

-¡Odd, no!- Exclamó Jeremie al verlo. La tabla también fue desvirtualizada.

-Mierda…- Musitó Odd, saliendo del escáner.

-Jeremie, ya los veo.- Yumi se acercó a toda prisa hacia Ulrich y Aelita, lanzando un abanico que destruyó a la cucaracha que quedaba.

-¡Muy bien Yumi!- Mientras Jeremie hablaba, Ulrich consiguió clavar sus sables en el bloque restante y destruirlo. –Hoy estáis en forma.- Comentó por último.

-Se hace lo que se puede.- Respondió Ulrich sonriendo, mientras continuaban su camino hacia la torre, que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Mientras tanto Odd había subido hacia el superordenador para reunirse con Jeremie. Una vez delante de la torre, Aelita entró en ella y los demás esperaron fuera. Dentro de la torre, igual que las anteriores veces, caminó hasta el centro de la misma y levitó hasta la plataforma superior, donde se abrió un panel en el que escribió el código para desactivarla.

...

 _"_ _CODE:_

 _LYOKO"_

 _..._

La torre se desactivó y volvió a su usual color blanquecino. Los chicos ya podían relajarse, para terminar solo faltaba activar el retorno al pasado.

-Yumi… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Ulrich preocupado al ver que Yumi se tambaleaba ligeramente.

-S-sí… tranquilo, estoy bien.- Contestó tratando de quitarle importancia a algo que sólo duró unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien Yumi?- Preguntó Jeremie nuevamente desde el superordenador al escucharlos.

-Sí Jeremie, no es nada, no te preocupes. Activa el retorno al pasado.- Dijo con seguridad.

-Está bien. Volvemos al pasado ahora.- Y dicho esto el retorno al pasado fue activado.

...

 **~~~ ººº ~~~**

...

El día empezó desde esa misma mañana, justo cuando el despertador de los chicos comenzó a sonar.

-Ya podíamos haber vuelto unas horas antes, así podría dormir un poco más.- Se quejó Odd mientras se removía entre las sábanas.

Ulrich sonriendo pero sin prestarle especial atención, cogió sus utensilios y salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia las duchas. Mientras tanto Jeremie y Aelita hicieron lo mismo. Después de prepararse, todos acudieron a clase hasta la hora del descanso, donde se reunieron en la zona de las máquinas de refrescos del patio.

-¿Y Yumi?- Preguntó Aelita, al no verla por ningún lado.

-Es extraño… quizá aún no ha salido de clase.- Entonces, como si Jim y el Director les hubieran escuchado, pasaron por delante hablando sobre ella.

-Señor director, Yumi Ishiyama hoy no ha asistido a clase.- Comentó Jim mientras se comía una bolsa de patatas.

-Qué extraño.- Opinó el director. –La profesora Hertz también me ha comentado hace un rato que Yumi no se ha presentado hoy en su clase.- Al instante miraron hacia los chicos y se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Vosotros no sabéis donde está Yumi?- Preguntó Jim con su usual tono de sospecha.

-N-no Jim, no la hemos visto en toda la mañana…- Contestó Jeremie.

Jim no estaba del todo convencido, pero tras unos segundos finalmente decidió creer sus palabras. Y sin decir nada más, él y el director siguieron su camino.

-Debería llamar a sus padres. No es usual en ella saltarse las clases sin avisar, a lo mejor le ha ocurrido algo.- Los dos quedaron pensativos durante unos segundos.

-Sí, cuando termine el descanso les llamaré. Quizá se haya puesto enferma y por alguna razón no ha podido avisar.- Los chicos habían oído toda la conversación y empezaron a comentar sobre ello.

-¿Yumi no ha venido al colegio…?- La preocupación invadió a Ulrich, quien repentinamente decidió actuar por su cuenta para averiguar dónde se encontraba. –Iré a su casa a buscarla, excusadme de la siguiente clase si no llego a tiempo.- Dicho esto corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su destino. A nadie le dio tiempo a intervenir.

Tardó diez minutos en llegar, y cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, tocó el timbre algo inquieto.

-¡Ulrich!- Se sorprendió el hermano pequeño de Yumi al abrir la puerta. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con una mirada curiosa.

-Hiroki, ¿está aquí tu hermana?- Preguntó observando ansioso el interior de la casa.

-¿Yumi? Claro que no, ella debería estar en clase a estas horas.- Hiroki se extrañó por su pregunta. -¿Le ha pasado algo a Yumi?- Preguntó tratando de sonsacarle información.

-N-no, claro que no. Es que… me ha pedido que venga a buscar algo que se ha dejado, pero como no me ha vuelto a hablar pensé que ella misma habría venido...- Dijo tratando de excusarse lo mejor que supo.

-Bueno, pues pasa y ves a buscarlo. Aunque no estén mis padres eres de confianza.- Dijo Hiroki mientras se desentendía y se iba a jugar de nuevo a la consola.

-¿Cómo es que estás en casa?- Preguntó Ulrich extrañado antes de subir al piso superior, al darse cuenta de que él también debería estar en clases.

–Es que me duele el estómago, ayer cocinó Yumi y me sentó mal la comida.- Contestó sin levantar la mirada. –Es una pésima cocinera.- Terminó musitando.

-Ya… ya veo.- Dijo algo sonrojado, a él también le hubiera gustado probar sus platos. -¿Y cómo es que estás solo?- Instintivamente observó a su alrededor, aun sabiendo que no había nadie más.

-Mi padre está trabajando y mi madre ha salido a hacer la compra.- Ulrich asintió y sin esperar más, subió hacia la habitación de Yumi.

Al abrir la puerta, aunque algo dubitativo, se adentró en ella para encontrarla perfectamente ordenada; parecía que no hubiera dormido allí esa noche. Ulrich se extrañó bastante, pero no por ese simple hecho, sino porque no había rastro de Yumi por ninguna parte. Sacó su móvil y la llamó, pero para su sorpresa estaba recibiendo la llamada en esa misma habitación. Donde sea que Yumi estuviera, estaba incomunicada. Muy preocupado volvió al piso de abajo, y despidiéndose brevemente de Hiroki corrió hacia la escuela, llamando a Jeremie por el camino.

-¡Jeremie! Creo que esto es cosa de XANA. Yumi no está en su casa, y el móvil está en su habitación.- Le alertó, quien ya estaba en clases junto a Odd y Aelita.

-Ahora vamos hacia la fábrica.- Susurró tratando de disimular.

Inmediatamente les hizo una señal a Odd y a Aelita, que se excusaron de la clase de la señorita Hertz fingiendo un dolor estomacal.

-Señorita, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería? Me duele mucho el estómago.- Exclamó Odd, algo exagerado pero convincente.

-S-sí, por supuesto…- Respondió viéndolo desde la pizarra.

-Yo le acompañaré.- Dijo Jeremie levantándose junto a Odd.

-Y yo también.- Se apresuró Aelita tras ellos.

-Ah, vale…- Respondió la señorita Hertz sin tiempo a decir nada más.

Una vez fuera de clase los chicos se dirigieron hacia la fábrica pasando por las alcantarillas del bosque. Una vez allí Jeremie se puso a analizar el superordenador en busca de algún nuevo ataque, pero no hubo señal alguna.

-Chicos… XANA no ha lanzado ningún ataque. Todo está bien en Lyoko y en el superordenador.- Informó algo confundido y desalentado.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir!?- Exclamó Ulrich con un notorio enfado. –Tiene que haber un ataque de XANA, es imposible que Yumi haya desaparecido sin más. Antes de hacer el retorno al pasado parecía no encontrarse muy bien a pesar de haberlo negado, eso quizá pudo haber sido causado por XANA.- Frustrado pensando en todas las posibilidades, decidió ir hacia los escáneres. –Virtualizame, quizá podamos descubrir algo en Lyoko.- Se apresuró hacia el ascensor hasta que Jeremie intervino.

-No podéis volver a virtualizaros todavía.- Informó. –Aunque hayamos vuelto al pasado el superordenador tiene registrado en su interior el momento de vuestra última virtualización, la vida en vuestras fichas todavía no está cargada.

Ulrich mostró una amarga expresión, se sentía inútil e impotente por no poder hacer nada más por ella.

-¿Y no puedes hacer algo para cargarla tú mismo?- Exigió tratando de no perder los nervios. –Tenemos que ir y tratar de encontrar toda la información que podamos…- Jeremie lo miró resignado.

-Lo siento Ulrich, no puedo hacer nada más al respecto…- Le dijo sin poder mirarle a los ojos. –De todas formas probablemente no encontréis nada yendo a Lyoko.- Le dijo tratando de hacerle ver la realidad.

-No, tiene que haber algo en algún sitio… No puede ser que Yumi haya desaparecido sin más…- Su angustia aumentó, se sentía desolado y no podía evitar ponerse en lo peor.

-Tranquilo Ulrich, la encontraremos.- Trató de alentarlo Aelita poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. –Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de buscar alguna información a través del superordenador.

-Me pasaré la noche investigando desde mi ordenador portátil. Os prometo que encontraré a Yumi.-

-Yo te ayudaré, tendremos más posibilidades si trabajamos juntos.- Y por supuesto, Aelita también se le unió.

Mientras tanto todos se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. –Vosotros dos será mejor que vayáis a descansar para tener energías cuando encontremos alguna pista. Tendréis que estar descansados para luchar contra XANA.- Odd y Ulrich aunque algo frustrados, asintieron a las palabras de Aelita, y algo más tranquilos volvieron todos a la escuela.

Jeremie estuvo toda la noche en su habitación junto a Aelita investigando cualquier posible error en el superordenador y en sus programas y archivos; cualquier atisbo del posible paradero de Yumi. Mientras tanto Odd trataba de dormirse para pensar lo menos posible en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y finalmente entre vuelta y vuelta, consiguió conciliar el sueño. Ulrich, sin embargo, estaba tan preocupado que no podía pegar ojo, así que decidió salir al patio para despejar la mente.

No podía creerse todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Dónde estaba Yumi?, ¿a dónde se la había llevado XANA? Estaba seguro de que a pesar de no haber dado señales de un posible ataque, era el responsable de que ella hubiera desaparecido. Un mar de emociones atravesaban su mente y su corazón, ¿y si la perdía para siempre? Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de no volver a verla nunca más. Se sentó en un banco del patio delantero, se sentía tan sólo… y aquél profundo silencio no ayudaba en absoluto. Permanecía distraído pensando en todo aquello, hasta que una figura entre las sombras caminando hacia el gimnasio interrumpió sus pensamientos. Mientras más fijaba su mirada en ella, más se parecía a Yumi. ¿Estaba soñando?, ¿las insaciables ganas de volver a verla hacían que tuviera alucinaciones? Tenía que ir a comprobar de quién se trataba, porque incluso aunque no fuera ella, era bastante extraño ver a alguien deambular por el patio a esas horas. En el fondo deseaba que fuera Yumi, pero estaría bien si tan sólo pudiera encontrar una pista útil de su paradero.

Sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta del gimnasio, todo estaba oscuro así que no podía ver demasiado; la única luz que le guiaba al adentrarse en el edificio era el resplandor de la luna que iluminaba a través las ventanas.

-¿Yumi…?- Preguntó algo inseguro.

-Ulrich.- Su corazón dio un vuelco. Esa era la voz de Yumi, estaba seguro. Decidió avanzar algunos pasos dejándose iluminar por la tenue luz.

-¿Yumi?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde estabas?- Preguntó, todavía algo confundido pero aliviado, observando alrededor para tratar de encontrarla con la vista.

-Ulrich.- Ella seguía repitiendo su nombre. Avanzó hasta salir de la oscuridad y se dirigió hacia él a paso firme.

-Yumi, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó aún confundido, pero sintiendo un peligroso alivio.

Sabía que no debía fiarse, no podía ver bien sus ojos por lo tanto no podía descartar que hubiera sido poseída por XANA, o incluso que se tratara de un clon polimórfico adoptando su aspecto. Fuera como fuese, cuando salió de sus pensamientos y quiso reaccionar, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Y-Yumi…?- Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, como si hubiera pasado largo tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Ulrich, completamente sonrojado, quedó en shock por unos segundos; no consiguió decir nada.

-Siempre he querido decirte algo, pero nunca he tenido suficiente confianza en mí misma para poder hacerlo…- Empezó a susurrar, quien seguía aferrada a él en aquel desesperado abrazo.

...

 **~~~ ººº ~~~**

...

Jeremie y Aelita seguían trabajando sin descanso en busca del paradero de su amiga.

-Debe estar en alguna parte, tenemos que encontrar algo…- El ansia de Jeremie por encontrar alguna pista ponía aún más nerviosa a su compañera.

-Cálmate Jeremie, todo se hace mejor con tranquilidad.- Suspiró, y siguió la búsqueda de datos en su portátil.

-¡Bingo!- Gritó Jeremie pocos segundos después: había encontrado un extraño y desconocido archivo entre los datos del superordenador de los dos últimos días. –Aelita, he encontrado algo, debemos ir al superordenador ahora.- Sin pensarlo cogieron los portátiles y se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia la fábrica.

Minutos después llegaron. Jeremie se sentó delante del superordenador y se dispuso a abrir el archivo para ver su contenido, sospechando que podía ser algo que XANA hubiera instalado en el superordenador sin que ellos se percataran. El archivo contenía varios datos, algunos accesibles pero otros codificados. Aelita, por su parte, continuó buscando otras anomalías en el sistema de datos desde su ordenador.

-Esto es extraño…- Ella se acercó a Jeremie para ver lo que sucedía. –Parece que este archivo contiene parte de la información del ADN de Yumi, pero no hay señales de que XANA haya sido el responsable de esto.- Confundido trató de descodificar los archivos restantes para saber exactamente de qué se trataba. Minutos después todos los archivos ya estaban a su disposición.

-Esto…- Aelita se sorprendió al ver la información que contenían. -¿Esto significa que la mente de Yumi está almacenada en este archivo?, ¿cómo ha podido suceder?- Pero desgraciadamente esa no era la mayor incógnita para ellos…

-Entonces, ¿dónde está el cuerpo de Yumi? Estos datos solamente indican que su mente se ha separado de su cuerpo y se ha almacenado aquí.- Comentó Aelita preocupada.

En ese momento Jeremie recordó lo que su amigo les había comentado hacía unas horas.

–Ulrich dijo que antes de hacer el retorno al pasado Yumi parecía haberse mareado dentro de Lyoko. Es imposible que algo así suceda en el mundo virtual. ¿Es posible que XANA hubiera intentado actuar sin que lo hubiéramos notado?- Si eso era cierto, XANA se había hecho mucho más fuerte de lo que ellos habían imaginado, y mucho más peligroso.

Dubitativo indagó más en los datos del archivo, hasta que finalmente halló lo que estaba buscando.

–Lo suponía.- Dijo seguro de sí mismo. -Este código indica que XANA intentó crear un Guardián. Esa gran esfera que al atraparnos nos deja inconscientes y nos encierra en su interior sin darnos la posibilidad de escapar por nosotros mismos. Sospecho que quería encerrarnos allí uno a uno, y aunque ya lo hizo en dos ocasiones contigo y con Yumi exitosamente, esta vez al haberse interrumpido el proceso a causa del retorno al pasado no se llegó a crear; sin embargo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para provocarle consecuencias a Yumi. A causa de eso su mente quedó atrapada en este archivo que el superordenador creó en un intento de salvar los datos que se habían separado de ella para que no desaparecieran, almacenándolos y encriptándolos. Al ver estos archivos es la única conclusión a la que he podido llegar.- Explicó mientras continuaba revisándolos.

-Tienes razón Jeremie, seguramente el superordenador sea el responsable de esto.- Reafirmó Aelita mientras todavía seguía observando los datos.

Jeremie continuó buscando entre ellos para hallar una forma de devolverle la conciencia a Yumi, sin embargo todavía había un problema.

–Tenemos que encontrar una solución a esto, pero antes debemos encontrar el cuerpo de Yumi.- Dijo algo angustiado.

-Deberíamos avisar a Ulrich y a Odd.- Propuso Aelita, e inmediatamente Jeremie se dispuso a llamarlos desde el superordenador.

El primero al que llamó fue a Ulrich, pero no había manera de contactar con él así que decidió probar suerte con Odd.

-Mmm… ¿Sí…?- Odd despertó a causa del timbre de la llamada.

-Odd, ya sabemos dónde está Yumi. Bueno… una parte de ella.- Musitó al final de la frase.

-¿Una parte de ella?- Se rascó la cabeza mientras intentaba entenderlo, aún somnoliento.

-Es muy largo de explicar. Ulrich no responde mi llamada así que avísale y venid lo más rápido posible.- Le apresuró.

-¿Ulrich?- Miró hacia la cama de su compañero, pero estaba vacía. –¿No está en su cama a estas horas…? Voy a buscarlo ahora mismo, nos vemos en la fábrica.- Dicho esto, colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia cualquier lugar en busca de su amigo.

...

 **~~~ ººº ~~~**

...

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio Yumi todavía seguía aferrada a Ulrich.

-Ulrich, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho, hace mucho tiempo que me siento atraída por ti.- No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Por primera vez Yumi le estaba diciendo lo que tanto había deseado escuchar. Bueno, fuera realmente ella o no, la voz era la misma.

Ulrich estuvo a punto de corresponder el abrazo, deteniéndose en el último momento despertando del trance provocado por la acción de la chica. Él sabía que Yumi jamás le diría algo así, y eso le dolía; ni siquiera sabía realmente lo que ella sentía por él. A pesar de esa dolorosa y difícil situación, decidió intentar firmemente desprenderse de su abrazo.

-Deja de abrazarme, tú no eres Yumi.- Le reprochó dolido, tratando de empujarla.

-No trates de huir de mí, Ulrich. Yo sé que tú también sientes lo mismo.- Consiguió evitar el rechazo y su abrazo se hizo aún más fuerte.

Sus palabras parecían tan sinceras. Su voz, su tono… Sin poderlo evitar, Ulrich bajó la guardia y se dejó llevar. En ese instante Yumi se separó de él suavemente, colocó sus manos sobre su rostro gentilmente, y lo besó. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba seguro de que solo había durado unos segundos, pero le había parecido una eternidad. Muy a pesar de que sus instintos le dijesen que no se separara de ella, sabía que eso no estaba bien. Esa no era Yumi, y aunque parecía real, no era ella. Se separó con un poco de brusquedad tratando de hacerse las cosas más fáciles para sí mismo, y se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás. Sin embargo, poco a poco ella se acercó a él de nuevo.

-Aléjate, tú no eres Yumi.- Trató de sonar tajante, pero su debilidad no se lo permitía.

-Ulrich.- Yumi solamente mencionó su nombre. Cada vez que ella lo nombraba, a él se le erizaba la piel.

Un instante después el móvil de Ulrich empezó a sonar, y naturalmente él intentó contestar, pero su distracción jugó a favor de Yumi.

-Yumi, no…- Un segundo más tarde se encontraban los dos en el suelo. Eso confundió aún más a Ulrich, no parecía ser ella, pero entonces ¿por qué su cuerpo recordaba tan bien las técnicas de lucha con las que logró que llegaran a esa posición? –Yumi…- Ella, que permanecía sentada sobre él, se iba acercando cada vez más a su rostro.

Él alargó su brazo e intentó recuperar su móvil, que había caído cerca de ellos, pero Yumi le sostuvo el brazo y sin pensarlo nuevamente lo besó; algo a lo que él no se pudo resistir. Mientras tanto ella agarró la camiseta de Ulrich para después subirla y tratar de quitársela, pero él no se lo permitió. Más allá de la tremenda vergüenza que estaba pasando en aquél momento, tenía que hacer esto por ella; porque si dejaba que algo así sucediera, si de alguna forma llegaba a recordarlo todo una vez volviera a ser ella misma, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Yumi, basta.- Dijo firmemente, agarrando sus brazos. –Esto no está bien…- Trató de levantarse empujando a Yumi suavemente hacia un lado, cuando de repente la puerta del gimnasio se abrió.

-¿Pero qué estáis hacién…?-

-¡Odd!- Exclamó Ulrich antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase, y rápidamente se levantó del suelo. La sorpresa de Odd era bastante obvia. –No es lo que parece… Ella… no estoy seguro de que sea Yumi…- Trató de excusarse, sin embargo se le hacía muy difícil pensar con claridad en esa bochornosa situación.

-Tranquilo… No diré nada de lo que acabo de ver.- Le aseguró, conociendo ya por mano de Jeremie lo que le ocurría a ella. –Jeremie me ha pedido que te busque, tenemos que llevarla a la fábrica.- Comentó Odd mientras se acercaba a ellos. –Aunque parece que ella no se quiere separar de ti.- Dijo observándolos con una gran sonrisa.

-Esto te divierte, ¿verdad?- Se quejó Ulrich, algo molesto, cabizbajo y muy avergonzado. Tenía a Yumi pegada a su brazo izquierdo, y eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

Inmediatamente se pusieron de camino hacia la fábrica, donde bajaron por el ascensor hasta la sala del superordenador.

-Einstein, ya estamos aquí.- Se hizo notar Odd mientras seguía apoyado en la metálica pared del ascensor. –Y traemos a Yumi.-

-¿Yumi?- Se sorprendieron Jeremie y Aelita, aliviados de saber el paradero de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estaba?- Preguntó Jeremie curioso.

-E-en el patio de la escuela.- Se apresuró a responder Ulrich, aún cabizbajo.

-Ya veo que no te ha sido muy difícil encontrarla.- Sonrió Jeremie al ver lo aferrada que estaba a él. –Seguramente sean sus emociones las que dominan su cuerpo.- Explicó brevemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿qué le ha ocurrido?- Preguntó Odd, que a pesar de todo también estaba bastante preocupado.

-Después os lo explico, lo primero es ir a los escáneres. Id y meted a Yumi dentro.- Ordenó mientras seguía programando.

Los chicos asintieron y bajaron con el ascensor hacia la sala de escáneres. Una vez allí intentaron meter a Yumi en uno de ellos, sin embargo ella no se soltaba de Ulrich.

-La tienes enamorada.- Bromeó Odd nuevamente.

-¡Odd!- Le reprochó Ulrich algo irritado. -¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó mientras seguía intentando que Yumi le soltara el brazo.

-Tengo una idea.- Tras unos segundos pensando, Odd dio con la solución. Se acercó a él y le susurró su plan al oído para que Yumi no pudiera oírlo.

A Ulrich no le pareció muy buena idea, pero sabía que no había otra opción. Así que sin más preámbulos se acercó a Yumi y la abrazó mientras la conducía suavemente hacia el interior de uno de los escáneres.

-Ya está dentro del escáner, Jeremie.- Informó Odd, esperando que el proceso de virtualización empezara.

-Ulrich…- Ella se sorprendió por el abrazo recibido. –Lo sabía, sabía que tú también…- Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Ulrich se alejó rápidamente del escáner y éste se cerró sin que Yumi tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

Se sentía mal por ello. A pesar de saber que ella no era Yumi en su totalidad, sintió como si la estuviera engañando; por desgracia sabía que no tenía opción. Al ver la expresión acongojada de su amigo, Odd puso su mano sobre su hombro a modo de confortación.

-De acuerdo. Voy a virtualizarla y a introducirle los códigos de la información almacenada. Espero que funcione…-

...

 _"_ _Transfiriendo Yumi._

 _Escaneando Yumi._

 _¡Virtualización!"_

 _..._

La tensión se apoderó del ambiente. No estaban seguros de que esto funcionara, pero era la única solución con la que habían logrado dar. Tardó unos segundos en virtualizarse, pero la espera se les hizo mucho más larga.

-Yumi.- La llamó Jeremie luego de que el superordenador le indicara que ya estaba en Lyoko, pero no hubo respuesta. -¿Yumi…?- Insistió algo nervioso al ver que ella no respondía. –No me digáis que no ha funcionado…- Rápidamente se puso a revisar cualquier fallo que se pudiera haber cometido en el proceso. Era frustrante.

-¡Yumi!- Gritó Ulrich ansioso desde la sala de escáneres.

-Estoy bien chicos.- Contestó finalmente. –Solo estoy algo aturdida… ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Qué alivio…- Suspiró Jeremie. Los demás también recuperaron la tranquilidad. -Cuando te desvirtualice os lo explico a todos.- Entonces procedió a ello.

Unos segundos después Yumi salió de los escáneres algo mareada.

-¡Y-Yumi! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ulrich, quien se apresuró a sujetarla.

-Sí, gracias…- Odd la agarró por la derecha y la llevaron al ascensor hasta la sala del superordenador. Se podía apreciar claramente lo incómodo que se sentía Ulrich en ese momento.

-¿Nos explicarás ahora qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Odd mientras ayudaban a Yumi a sentarse en un rincón.

-Descubrí que antes de activar el retorno al pasado XANA intento encerrar a Yumi dentro de un Guardián, pero al volver al pasado el proceso se interrumpió y la información del ADN de Yumi fue separada dentro del superordenador en dos partes.-

-Entonces tenía razón, XANA fue quien causó todo esto.- Comentó el rubio, pensativo y con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí. Por suerte el superordenador almacenó la información del ADN de Yumi que se separó de ella, y lo conservó en un archivo codificado para evitar que se dañara o se perdiera.- Continuó. –Sin embargo, la otra parte de Yumi se materializó, y su cuerpo terminó siendo controlado por el impulso de sus emociones.- Terminó de explicar.

-¿Por sus emociones reales…?– Preguntó Ulrich algo sorprendido, tratando de sonar impasible.

Odd, sin embargo, e igual que los demás, sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de Yumi, así que no fue mucha la sorpresa. Siempre había sido obvio lo que sentían el uno por el otro, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a admitirlo.

-Sí, las emociones terminaron dominando la parte materializada.- Aclaró.

A pesar de que trataba de no demostrarlo, Ulrich estaba muy sorprendido, pero también feliz por saber finalmente que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Yumi, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?- Preguntó Aelita algo preocupada por su estado. Ulrich no pudo evitar alterarse al oír la pregunta.

-Recuerdo todo lo que viví mientras estaba dentro del superordenador. Os busqué por todas partes pero no podía encontraros; ni a vosotros ni a nadie. La verdad es que me sentía muy sola y estaba bastante asustada…- Dijo apretando sus puños al recordarlo. –También tengo pequeños recuerdos de haber estado en el gimnasio, pero no puedo recordar nada más.- Odd y Ulrich cruzaron sus miradas, algo preocupados por lo que había sucedido ahí.

-Tómalo con calma Yumi. Seguramente recuperes la memoria poco a poco, y que recuerdes todo lo que vivió tu conciencia mientras estaba almacenada en el superordenador es una buena señal.- Explicó Jeremie intentando tranquilizarla mientras volvía su mirada hacia los chicos.

Ulrich, al percatarse de que su amigo lo estaba observando, desvió la mirada disimuladamente. Su compañero hizo lo mismo.

-¿Hay algo que debamos saber?- Jeremie continuaba observando la extraña actitud de los dos.

-Es solo… eso… es que…- Los nervios no le dejaban hablar, así que Odd tuvo que intervenir.

-Ocurrió algo en el gimnasio…- Empezó algo dubitativo y cabizbajo.

Todos los miraron curiosos y sorprendidos, Yumi la que más.

-Digamos que la Yumi materializada no era demasiado… sutil.- Se tomó una pausa para tratar de encontrar las mejores palabras, y continuó la explicación. –Cuando fui a buscar a Ulrich los encontré en el gimnasio, y observé una Yumi… muy lanzada, no parecía ella. Ese momento me sorprendió bastante, porque jamás pensé que la vería demostrar sus sentimientos de esa for…- En ese instante fue consciente de sus palabras y dejó de hablar.

-E-entiendo… Actuó de esa forma porque la parte racional de su mente no estaba en ella para controlarla…- Intervino Jeremie repitiendo lo que ya todos sabían. Entonces algo avergonzado y sabiendo que todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que eso significaba, guardó silencio.

El ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso, incómodo y silencioso. Yumi se había levantado del suelo ayudándose por la pared, su cuerpo no le respondía correctamente y le costaba respirar. Ulrich volteó disimuladamente y de reojo trató de ver cuál era su reacción, pero lo que observó fue algo mucho peor de lo que esperaba. Ella lo miraba con una expresión avergonzada mientras trataba torpemente de mantener el equilibro, pero entonces hizo una mueca de dolor y en un suspiro desfalleció.

-¡Yumi!- Exclamó Ulrich apresurándose hacia ella. Sin saber el motivo, había perdido la conciencia. –Jeremie, ¿qué le pasa?- Le preguntó mientras la apoyaba en sus piernas.

-Yo… no tengo ni idea…- Lo que estaba ocurriendo le había pillado desprevenido. Rápidamente volvió al superordenador en busca de una respuesta a lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

Odd permaneció al lado de Ulrich, quien necesitaba todo su apoyo en esos momentos.

-Tranquilo, sabes que Einstein siempre encuentra una solución para todo.- Le confortó mientras observaba a Yumi apenado.

-¿Es eso?- Preguntó Aelita mientras veía lo que Jeremie estaba haciendo.

-Sí.- Abrió un archivo que parecía incompleto, un archivo escondido que no habían visto antes.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Ulrich ansioso.

-Hay un archivo incompleto, y eso ha provocado que el proceso de unir las dos partes de Yumi no se haya completado correctamente.- Explicó Jeremie. -Sin la información que le falta no podemos ayudarla… Aunque lo que más me preocupa ahora mismo es que su cuerpo es muy inestable, así que no nos queda mucho tiempo para solucionar el problema…- Suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta hacia los demás. Se temía lo peor.

-Yumi…- Ulrich se aferró a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-La información que falta puede estar en cualquier parte de Lyoko, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que haya sido borrada por error del superordenador en el momento en el que intentó almacenar sus datos.- Un amargo silencio invadió la fábrica.

A Ulrich se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y tan siquiera pudo reprochar algo. Sin embargo, en un último intento de mantener las esperanzas, Aelita rompió el silencio.

-Tenemos que ir al Sector 5, la información que nos falta seguramente la encontremos allí.- Dijo intentando alentar a los demás. –Debemos confiar en que estará allí.- Dicho esto, Ulrich no se lo pensó dos veces. Dejó a Yumi con cuidado en un rincón de la sala y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, seguido de Odd y Aelita.

-Id a los escáneres, os virtualizaré allí directamente.- Dijo Jeremie mientras programaba la virtualización a Cartago.

Una vez allí, entraron en ellos y esperaron la virtualización.

-Recordad que una vez estéis en el sector vais a tener que daros mucha prisa. La vida de Yumi corre peligro y no nos podemos permitir ningún fallo.- Les advirtió justo antes de empezar el proceso de virtualización:

...

 _"_ _Transfiriendo Ulrich._

 _Transfiriendo Odd._

 _Transfiriendo Aelita._

 _ººº_

 _Escaneando Aelita._

 _Escaneando Ulrich._

 _Escaneando Odd._

 _ººº_

 _¡Virtualización!"_

 _..._

-Jeremie, ya estamos en el Sector 5.- Informó Aelita preparándose para salir por el túnel en cuanto éste se abriera.

-De acuerdo, id con cuidado.- Les pidió mientras observaba sus datos desde la pantalla.

El túnel se abrió pocos segundos después, y todos corrieron hacia el interior de Cartago, donde todo estaba muy tranquilo.

-Aquí no pasa nada.- Dijo Odd adentrándose a curiosear.

En ese momento los bloques de las paredes empezaron a moverse de derecha a izquierda, hacia fuera y hacia dentro.

-Tenéis tres minutos para darle al interruptor y evitar que el sistema de seguridad reconfigure toda la estructura del sector y os deje atrapados.- Les avisó Jeremie.

-De acuerdo Einstein, ¡allá vamos!- Odd con su entusiasmo, fue el primero en recibir un ataque de los invasores de ese sector.

-¡Odd, cuidado! Has perdido 28 puntos.- Le reprochó Jeremie.

-Malditos gusanos.- Empezó a dispararles mientras trataba de no caerse. Ulrich también empezó a luchar tratando de destruirlos con sus sables.

-¿Podéis ver el interruptor?- Preguntó Jeremie algo ansioso.

Tal como pudieron, echaron un vistazo a su alrededor pero no encontraban nada. Aelita se movió con cuidado por los bloques en movimiento tratando de mantener el equilibrio, hasta que finalmente la vio.

-Jeremie, lo he encontrado. Está justo delante de mí, pero más arriba.- Sin pensárselo, subió unos cuantos bloques más tratando de llegar a un punto seguro en el que poder usar las alas para alcanzar su objetivo.

-¡Aelita, cuidado, la Medusa está justo delante de ti!- Ella pudo ver como la Medusa salía de detrás de unos bloques y poco a poco se acercaba a ella. Segundos después había hecho que los bloques a su alrededor se alejaran para evitar ser interrumpida.

Estaba indefensa, no podía moverse hacia ninguna dirección a pie, pero todavía le quedaban sus alas. Decidió activarlas pero la Medusa fue más rápida y la alcanzó antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Colocó sus tentáculos sobre su cabeza y comenzó el ataque intrusivo intentando obtener el control de su mente.

-¡Aelita!- Gritaron Odd y Ulrich viendo la situación desde abajo.

-Voy a ayudarla.- Odd empezó a trepar por los bloques móviles, dándole a entender a Ulrich que se quedaba solo.

-Yo te cubro, date prisa.- Dicho esto, Ulrich usó la Triplicación, y con sus dos dobles empezó a atacar aún con más energía a los gusanos.

Mientras tanto Odd avanzaba por los bloques tratando de alcanzar a Aelita, pero no conseguía llegar hasta ella; eran demasiado rápidos y no había ninguno suficientemente cerca que le ayudara a alcanzarla. Pensando con rapidez y tratando de no arriesgarse demasiado, decidió saltar hacia uno de los bloques cercanos, y en medio del salto lanzó tres flechas directamente hacia la medusa. Gracias a su puntería los tentáculos que la sujetaban fueron dañados, y sin poder hacer nada más, la Medusa se marchó resignada mientras Aelita caía entre los bloques.

-Queda menos de un minuto.- Informó Jeremie, aliviado de ver que la Medusa se había marchado.

Odd no tenía tiempo de ayudarla y a su vez desactivar el interruptor, así que muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar a Aelita a su suerte para poder desactivarlo, esperando que la caída de su amiga no consumiera todos sus puntos de vida. Saltó una vez más, y apuntando lo mejor que pudo disparó la flecha que impactó de lleno contra el interruptor, desactivándolo. Sin embargo, antes de que surtiera efecto, uno de los bloques en movimiento impactó contra Odd y fue automáticamente desvirtualizado.

-Qué mala suerte…- Se quejó una vez fuera del escáner.

Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la sala del superordenador, donde se reunió con Jeremie y Yumi, acerándose a ella y permaneciendo a su lado.

-Jeremie… Aelita cayó por los bloques luego de que la Medusa la soltara…- Le informó algo preocupado.

-Lo sé, ha perdido 58 puntos de vida a causa del golpe.- Contestó. –Espero que la Medusa no haya conseguido su cometido…-

Mientras tanto Ulrich seguía luchando con los gusanos, solamente quedaban dos y sus dobles de Triplicación ya habían sido destruidos.

-Ulrich, solamente quedas tú para proteger a Aelita.- Le informó Jeremie llamándole la atención. –No sé cómo le habrá afectado la Medusa, date prisa.- Le exigió algo inquieto.

-Hago lo que puedo.- Ulrich trataba de esforzarse aún más.

Con sus sables consiguió por fin destruir uno de los dos gusanos que quedaban, y se dirigió hacia el último, que se encontraba algo más lejos. Éste le disparaba pero él usó el Supersprint y se dirigió hacia él a su máxima velocidad, destruyéndolo en un segundo. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Aelita y trató de despertarla.

-Aelita.- Llamaba su nombre mientras la zarandeaba suavemente.

Aelita se despertó y se sentó lentamente, algo aturdida, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido con la Medusa. Algo confundida observó a su alrededor.

-¿Ya habéis activado el interruptor?- Preguntó algo más aliviada.

-Sí, fue Odd pero uno de los bloques en movimiento terminó desvirtualizándolo.- Le contó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, e inmediatamente corrieron hacia la salida. Fue un alivio para todos ver que Aelita seguía siendo ella misma.

-Tenéis que salir por el pasillo que está delante vuestro.- Les orientó Jeremie.

Se dirigieron hacia allí y llegaron a la plataforma del exterior del sector. Aelita se situó al final y abrió el panel de información, donde lo más rápido que pudo empezó a buscar entre todos esos archivos aquello que Yumi había perdido.

Sin embargo, y como era de esperar, dos Mantarrayas aparecieron preparadas para acechar a los intrusos. Ulrich se preparó para proteger a Aelita, desenvainó sus dos sables y empezó a desviar los disparos que éstas hacían. Aelita, por su parte, iba lo más rápido posible para encontrar aquellos archivos entre la infinidad que allí había almacenados.

-Aelita, date prisa.- Le pedía Ulrich, a quien empezaba a hacérsele difícil evitar los disparos de los dos enemigos.

-Lo intento…- Pero no podía apresurarse más en la búsqueda.

Afortunadamente, varios segundos más tarde Aelita los encontró.

-¡Los tengo!- Al instante se los envió a Jeremie.

-Bien Aelita, ya los he recibido. Apresuraros a salir de allí, os enviaré la moto.- Dijo él mientras la virtualizaba.

Mientras tanto Ulrich seguía cubriendo a Aelita con sus sables, pero desafortunadamente uno de los disparos impactó en su pecho y eso provocó que cayera de la plataforma pudiéndose agarrar solamente con una mano. Un sable quedó desvirtualizado, el otro lo continuaba sujetando con la mano derecha.

-¡Ulrich!- Aelita se acercó a él para intentar ayudarlo mientras le disparaba una bola de energía a una de las Mantarrayas, consiguiendo derrotarla.

-Ulrich aguanta, ya casi está.- Les informó Jeremie. Pocos segundos después la Moto apareció al lado de la plataforma.

Aelita ayudó a Ulrich a incorporarse de nuevo en la plataforma mientras la última Mantarraya seguía al acecho, luego subieron rápidamente a la Moto.

-Ahora os abro el túnel.- Jeremie se dispuso a abrir la salida hacia el sector de la montaña.

Una vez abierto, se apresuraron hacia él sabiendo que la Mantarraya no los podía seguir. Tardaron unos segundos en dejar Cartago y llegar a su destino. Mientras tanto Jeremie se dispuso a abrir los archivos que habían recuperado del sector 5, tan solo abrirlos descubrió cuál había sido la razón de que se hubieran extraviado misteriosamente.

-Os voy a desvirtualizar, no hay nada más que hacer en Lyoko.- Les informó. –Gracias a la información que me ha enviado Aelita he descubierto la causa de lo que ha ocurrido.- Mientras hablaba, ejecutó la desvirtualización de los dos.

Una vez en tierra firme, Aelita y Ulrich salieron de los escáneres y se apresuraron a subir hacia la sala del superordenador. Una vez en ella, Ulrich se acercó a Yumi y Odd, quien le cedió su sitio al lado de ella. Mientras tanto Aelita fue hacia Jeremie para ver lo que había descubierto.

-Al final XANA estaba detrás de todo esto.- Empezó Jeremie.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Ulrich, quien tenía a Yumi apoyada en sus piernas.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicarlo. Llevad a Yumi a los escáneres, voy a introducir la información restante en su ADN.- Y sin más preámbulos, comenzó a prepararlo todo junto a Aelita.

A su vez, Ulrich y Odd sujetaron a Yumi y la llevaron con cuidado hacia el ascensor para descender a los escáneres. Una vez allí la acomodaron dentro de uno de los tres, y poco después la puerta se cerró.

-Voy a empezar el proceso, esta vez no se virtualizará. Voy a escanearla y a introducir los datos en ella, y antes de que sea completamente virtualizada la volveré a materializar.- Explicó mientras empezaba el proceso.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Odd curioso.

-Ninguno de vosotros puede volver a virtualizarse, y no estoy seguro de como resultará todo esto. No quiero arriesgarme a que le pase algo y nadie pueda ir a ayudarla.- Explicó. –El proceso es algo más complicado, pero es el mejor en este momento. Va a tardar un poco así que esperad ahí hasta que termine.- Les dijo mientras seguía trabajando.

-Entonces esto fue causado por XANA…- Aelita había visto los archivos y había entendido lo mismo que él, sin necesidad de que se lo explicara.

-Sí… XANA siempre está al acecho, no nos podemos relajar.- Sin más que decir, continuaron trabajando.

Ulrich, por su parte, no podía evitar estar nervioso, no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la sala.

-¿Puedes parar? Me estás estresando.- Le pidió Odd, quien tampoco estaba especialmente relajado.

-Lo-lo siento… Es que estoy preocupado…- Todos estaban preocupados por Yumi, pero no podían hacer nada más que esperar.

Unos minutos más tarde Jeremie ya había terminado.

-Ya está listo, voy a materializarla de nuevo.- Informó mientras enviaba los códigos de materialización.

Odd y Ulrich esperaban delante del escáner, nadie sabía cómo había resultado así que el ambiente estaba tenso. Unos segundos más tarde el escáner se abrió.

-¡Yumi!- Ulrich se acercó a ella.

-¿Ulrich…?- Yumi estaba de pie, apoyada en la pared del escáner intentando no perder el equilibrio. -¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Yumi, ¿estás bien?- Odd preocupado se acercó a ella, y junto a Ulrich la ayudaron a salir y llegar al ascensor.

-Sí, pero estoy algo mareada.- Respondió mientras se apoyaba en ellos.

Subieron al ascensor hasta la sala del superordenador y ayudaron a Yumi a sentarse en un rincón.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Yumi?- Le preguntó Aelita.

-Estoy un poco mareada, y no recuerdo casi nada, pero estoy bien.- Dijo acomodándose en el suelo.

-¿Nos puedes explicar qué pasó?- Le preguntó a Jeremie. La curiosidad de Odd no cesaba.

-¿Entonces XANA estaba implicado?- Sin embargo, Ulrich fue más directo.

-Sí… Después de todo estaba implicado.- Fue Aelita quien contestó, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso nuevamente.

-Lo sabía…- Ulrich apretó sus puños. Ya de por sí todos odiaban a XANA, pero haber sentido la muerte tan de cerca con Yumi… eso le encendía.

-Os lo explico.- Empezó Jeremie. -XANA se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el superordenador al volver al pasado, entonces intentó infectar los archivos de Yumi que tenía almacenados, fracasando en el intento.- Se aclaró la garganta y continuó. –El superordenador impidió que XANA infectara esos archivos, sin embargo éste consiguió llevarse parte de la información de uno de ellos dejándolo así incompleto, para finalmente almacenarlo en Cartago.- Se giró hacia ellos desde la silla y con el índice posicionó sus gafas. –Por suerte no fueron infectados, así que tuvimos suerte y pudimos volver a insertarlos en su ADN sin complicaciones. XANA ha vuelto a fracasar.- Terminó sonriendo.

Yumi, que estaba sentada detrás de todos, empezaba a recordar todo lo que no había podido hasta entonces. Su mente empezó a mostrarle todo lo que había pasado en el gimnasio, todo lo que le había dicho y hecho a Ulrich, absolutamente todo… Se encogió escondiendo su rostro con sus piernas mientras cubría su cabeza con los brazos. No se reconocía a sí misma. Se sentía tan avergonzada por haber actuado de esa forma… por haber actuado de una forma que jamás hubiera tolerado de haber sido totalmente ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía enfrentar a Ulrich en ese momento? Simplemente no podía.

Por otro lado, la tensión que había habido hasta ese momento menguó. A pesar de todo, Ulrich trató de calmarse, ahora tenía que ser un apoyo para Yumi. Así pues, se giró con intención de volver a su lado, sin embargo justo en ese momento se activó el ascensor, en el cual Yumi había huido rápidamente. Todos se dieron cuenta cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando; solo alcanzaron a ver su rostro cabizbajo, lloroso y muy avergonzado.

-¡Yumi!- Gritó Ulrich, pero el ascensor ya se había cerrado.

-Yumi…- Aelita se angustió al verla así. –Seguramente haya empezado a recordarlo todo, ahora ya es ella misma al completo.- Supuso Aelita.

-Deberías ir.- Era la mejor idea que Odd había tenido hasta el momento, a pesar de no estar muy seguro de como resultaría. –Tienes que hablar con ella y aclarar todo este asunto. Debes decirle lo que sientes de una vez, ahora ya sabes con seguridad lo que ella siente por ti.- Y dándole una palmadita lo empujó suavemente hacia el ascensor.

Ulrich sin pensarlo mucho fue hacia él en busca de Yumi. Este era el momento ideal para aclarar qué tipo de relación tenían ellos dos, y para confesar todo lo que jamás se había atrevido a decir.

-Suerte.- Jeremie deseaba tanto como los demás que todo saliera bien.

-Gracias.- Tan siquiera pudo sonreír. Cuando desaparecieron tras la puerta sintió un gran vacío. Solo quería estar con Yumi de la misma forma que hasta ahora; iba a sufrir mucho si la perdía.

Una vez fuera de la fábrica dudó unos segundos hacia donde buscar, pero inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el bosque. Había un lugar en él a donde Yumi siempre le gustaba ir cuando se sentía mal o necesitaba tranquilidad, y no lo pensó dos veces.

...

 **~~~ ººº ~~~**

...

Yumi llegó a un rincón bastante apartado y silencioso del bosque, su rincón favorito. Había llegado jadeando a causa de haber estado corriendo, sin haber dejado atrás su llanto Se acercó a dos rocas que había a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba, se sentó en la más pequeña y se apoyó en la más grande escondiendo su rostro entre ella y sus brazos.

Gracias a la agradable brisa de aquél lugar había conseguido tranquilizarse un poco, había dejado de llorar pero no podía quitarse esa angustia; no podía parar de repasar en su mente una y otra vez todo lo que había sucedido con Ulrich en el gimnasio, y eso hacía que no pudiera evitar sollozar de nuevo. Si tan solo hubiera sido ella misma, jamás hubiera dejado que sus sentimientos se expusieran de esa forma. Se sentía avergonzada y humillada, y también se sentía mal por Ulrich, por haber actuado así delante de él y haberle obligado a hacer cosas que parecían disgustarle.

Pocos segundos después él llegó, y a través de los árboles pudo apreciar a una Yumi desconsolada sobre aquella roca. Suspiró y se tomó unos segundos para pensar. Dudó en acercarse, pero tenían que hablar y de eso no podía huir, los dos lo estaban pasando mal.

-Yumi…- Trató de llamar su atención delicadamente.

Ella se sobresaltó al oírlo, no lo estaba esperando. A pesar de ello hizo como si no le importara, y unos segundos después con su rostro aún escondido, se atrevió a responder lo poco que consiguió pronunciar.

-Márchate, Ulrich.- Su voz era débil y quebradiza.

Ulrich, quien no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, dudó en insistir, pero se obligó a sí mismo a hacerlo.

-Yumi, tenemos que hablar.- Continuó mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

Ella trató de mantener la calma, también sabía que esto era necesario a pesar de lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo, así que poco a poco se separó de la roca y se secó las lágrimas con las manos antes de exponer su rostro a la atenta mirada del castaño.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablarte, Ulrich?- Empezó Yumi observándolo fijamente a los ojos, algo que hizo que él se sorprendiera. -¿Cómo voy a hablarle a alguien que ha descubierto mis sentimientos de la peor manera?- Trató de contenerse pero finalmente no pudo; rompió en llanto, y sus quebradizas palabras empezaron a salir con más fuerza que nunca. –Me siento estúpida y humillada, ¿¡es que no lo entiendes!?- Con sus manos seguía intentando secar todas las lágrimas que no paraban de deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Ulrich no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que veía a Yumi reaccionar de esa manera, y esta vez sí se trataba de ella misma. Le dolía verla así, ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Yumi, yo…- Trató de buscar las palabras correctas, pero no las supo encontrar.

-Déjame Ulrich, vete por favor. Quiero estar sola.- Ella se giró y le dio la espalda, así podría evitar que él siguiera observando lo patética que creía que se veía en ese momento.

En un desesperado impulso, Ulrich también decidió hacer algo poco usual. Se dirigió hacia Yumi a paso firme, la agarró por un brazo y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola con fuerza.

-Yo… no creo que te veas estúpida.- Dijo tratando de usar un gentil tono de voz. –Creo que esta es la primera vez que puedo ver tus verdaderos sentimientos, tu fragilidad, y… soy feliz de poder hacerlo.- Era la primera vez que se atrevía a expresarse de esa forma, pero una vez empezó a soltarse, comenzó a sentirse más cómodo, y todo salió con naturalidad.

Yumi se sorprendió al oír esas palabras. Eran palabras dulces, cosas que necesitaba escuchar, y gracias a eso poco a poco sus lágrimas cesaron.

-Nunca lo he dicho porque no he tenido el valor para hacerlo, y nunca he estado seguro de cuales eran tus sentimientos...- Prosiguió tomándose unos segundos para pensar. –Pero eres muy importante para mí Yumi, yo… yo te he estado mirando desde hace mucho tiempo.- Por fin lo había hecho, le había mostrado su corazón. Muy avergonzado se apartó de ella y la miró a los ojos, a pesar de eso todavía seguían muy cerca.

-Me… Me gustas Yumi.- Sacó todo el valor que pudo y se confesó mientras mantenía su mirada, pero inmediatamente sintió una gran necesidad de desviarla. Sonrojado e inerte en sus pensamientos sobre lo que acababa de suceder, se quedó cabizbajo mirando hacia algún rincón del arenoso suelo.

La mente de Yumi colapsó durante varios segundos, ¿de verdad Ulrich se acababa de confesar? Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba con la mirada apartada y totalmente sonrojado; toda la pena que sentía se desvaneció en un segundo, ahora sentía una gran ternura.

-Ulrich…- Yumi también había desviado su mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pocos segundos después los dos decidieron cruzar sus miradas. El ambiente había tomado un aire totalmente distinto, en ese momento les pareció que no existía nada más que ellos dos. Instantes después empezaron a reír como si nada hubiera ocurrido a causa de la timidez y gracias al alivio que sintieron al haber hablado por fin de lo que sentían.

-Esto es embarazoso…- Dijo Ulrich todavía sonrojado y desviando nuevamente la mirada durante unos segundos.

Yumi no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlo y a sonreír. Estaba feliz, tanto que no pudo evitar que esos impulsos que siempre trataba de ocultar se manifestaran libremente. Ayudada por la poca distancia que los separaba, colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Ulrich y lentamente se acercó a su rostro para después besarlo, siendo correspondida al instante.

-Te quiero, Yumi.- Dijo con su frente apoyada en la de ella.

-Yo también te quiero.- Le respondió sonriéndole y saboreando cada segundo de aquél increíble momento.

...

 **~~~ ººº ~~~**

...

Poco rato después decidieron que ya era hora de volver al colegio. Ulrich con timidez agarró la mano de Yumi, y en silencio empezaron a caminar hacia allí. Estaba empezando a amanecer así que pronto sería la hora en que deberían prepararse para asistir a las clases.

Por otro lado, a excepción de Odd ninguno de ellos durmió esa noche, aunque a Ulrich y a Yumi poco les había importado. Los chicos los estaban esperando en el patio sentados en un banco, cuando los vieron no les hizo falta saber nada más.

-Así que por fin.- Comentó Odd aliviado.

-Sí, ya era hora.- Le siguió Jeremie mientras los estaban observando.

A lo lejos pudieron ver como Yumi, que debía volver a casa, se despidió de Ulrich mientras él la seguía con la mirada hasta desaparecer entre los muros de la escuela, para luego emprender rumbo hacia la entrada del edificio en dirección a su habitación.

-¡Qué romántico!- Exclamó Odd divertido, a la aproximación de su amigo.

Él se sobresaltó y se sonrojó, no se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó algo nervioso.

-Os estábamos esperando, veo que todo ha ido bien.- Dijo Aelita sonriéndole. –Me alegro de que por fin hayáis hablado.- Él le correspondió la sonrisa, y algo más relajado le agradeció.

-Gracias Aelita. Gracias chicos.- Todos se levantaron del banco y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-A partir de ahora esto será más divertido.- Empezó a reír el rubio.

-¡Odd!- Exclamó Ulrich algo molesto.

-¡Pero es verdad!- Exclamó. –Tengo unas ganas horribles de ver la cara de Sissi cuando se entere de esto.- Los cuatro empezaron a reír mientras entraban en el interior del edificio.

Se acercaban nuevos e interesantes días en el colegio Kadic.


	2. EXTRA: Fragmento no incluído en el Fic

**~ EXTRA: FRAGMENTO NO INCLUÍDO EN EL FANFIC ~**

 **Texto incluido en el fanfic, escena antes del fragmento no incluido:**

-¿¡Qué quieres decir!?- Exclamó Ulrich con un notorio enfado. –Tiene que haber un ataque de XANA, es imposible que Yumi haya desaparecido sin más. Antes de hacer el retorno al pasado parecía no encontrarse muy bien a pesar de haberlo negado, eso quizá pudo haber sido causado por XANA.- Frustrado pensando en todas las posibilidades, decidió ir hacia los escáneres. –Virtualizame, quizá podamos descubrir algo en Lyoko.-

...

 **~~~ ººº ~~~**

...

 **Continuación del fragmento anterior (Fragmento no incluido en la historia por modifcaciones):**

-Tienes razón, es mejor comprobarlo para estar del todo seguros.- Jeremie aceptó sin vacilar, y mandó a los demás a ir con él para investigar.

Segundos después todos fueron virtualizados. Ya en Lyoko decidieron tomar distintos caminos para abarcar más zonas.

-Os virtualizo los vehículos.- Una vez virtualizados, Jeremie se dedicó a investigar por su cuenta cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera haber en el superordenador.

Diez minutos más tarde todos se reunieron en el mismo punto de Lyoko, pero sin suerte alguna.

-No puede ser que Yumi haya desaparecido sin más…- Ulrich se veía desolado, no podía evitar ponerse en lo peor.

-Tranquilo Ulrich, la encontraremos.- Trató de alentarlo Aelita poniéndole una mano en el hombro. –Desvirtualizanos Jeremie, aquí no podemos hacer nada más.- Dicho esto Jeremie los desvirtualizó.

Una vez materializados, subieron por el ascensor para reunirse con Jeremie.

...

 **~~~ ººº ~~~**

...

* * *

Aunque no he guardado más fragmentos no incluídos, este es uno de los que modifiqué al releer y releer la historia, pensando en nuevas escenas que añadir y mejorar. Lo dejo por aquí como un extra del One Shot :P Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo :D


End file.
